Jade Mystique
Jade Mystique (Jade Pattoli) is an Obw Vixen, Former Diva's Champion, Vixen World Champion, and runner up of Obw Survivor. Jade Mystique is currently signed to both Execution and Storm. Career Jade Mystique was signed and debuted on the 3rd episode of Monday Night Execution on June 13, 2011.Upon debuting she crossed paths with then debuting vixen Snickers . Then GM Ice booked the two vixen's in a match with Jade Mystique winning. Sure of herself Jade went on to become one of Execution's top Vixen in the few weeks of her debut. Competing in an all vixen Battle Royal to crown the 1st ever Women's Champion Jade was the final elimanted with Snickers coming out winner. She shortly found herself flirting with Fred Williams. She used her "sexiness" to manipulate his mind picking up wins for herself in the process. On the 4th episode of Monday Night Execution, Jade Mystique competed in an Inter-Gender Battle Royal for a #1 contenders spot for the OBW Championship. Entering at number 8 Jade outlasted every vixen in the match and finished as the 3rd to last person to be elimanted. Feud with Ice and Trade With much success in the vixen division and male division, Jade began recieving many rude comments from her peers and none more than GM Ice who took a disliking to the up and coming vixen. Jade shot back at the GM leading up to a very evil rivialry between the two. Jade soon fed up with the none since was then traded to Friday Night Storm where she soon ruled supreme. Friday Night Storm Sfter her battle with Ice, Jade was traded to Friday Night Storm . Within days of debuting Jade became the first Vixen to hold the Divas Championship. With later defenses on the title Jade was defeated by Alexia Robbinson (Myroslava at Death Trap ending Jade's 22 day reign. Determined to not be out shined Jade continued going for the championship unsuccessfully. Finally at the Wheel of Torture Pay-Per-View Jade regained the championship becoming the a 2 time champion. Jade defended her championship until the debut of the new Vixen brand Wendesday Night Catfight . With the second longest reign in the new OBW (126 days). Wednesday Night Catfight On the 1st episode of Wednesday Night Catfight, Jade Mystique was set to do battle against Obw vixen and Women's Champion Cream in an effort to unify the two championships. With the special referee being the winner of the Survival Rumble Myroslava Ivanova . With a winning effort, Jade seemed on top of her game until Myroslava didn't play by the rules. None of Jade's pinfalls were counted. Cream finally won Vixen World Championship . Steeming with revenge, Jade went after both girls with guns blazing. After numerous matches Jade was set to battle the 2 girls in a Triple Threat match up at the grandest stage ever Heart Of Wrestling . Jade fought fearlessly and once again regained the championship, making her a 3 time champion. After many defenses with the title Catfight was cancelled with Jade joining re-joining Friday Night Storm as champ. Feuds Jade has found herself in feuds with many of Obw Top wrestlers and Vixens including: Killer K , The Laces Twins , Snickers , Ice , Chad Bowens and CWF Girls Becoming Mrs. Jade Ando At the height of her career, Jade found herself dating then Undisputed Champion DJ Ando . The two gained much success together and individually. After her match at Heart of Wrestling, Jade announced she accepts her boyfriend's (Ando) marriage proposal with an uproar from the fans. TV Star Upon accepting her husband-to-be's proposal Jade launched a show titled "Jade Ties The Knot " To give viewers in-depth details on her getting ready for the biggest day in her life. The Show lasted 2 episodes before being cancelled. Although shortly lived the show was a huge hit gaining over 150 views both times. Beef with Snickers/Marriage Cancelled The day finally came when Jade and Ando would become Husband and Wife. When everyone was in place Snickers rose up to show what's been going on with her and Ando, but not without Jade calling her "A Jealous Bitch". While the footage roled showing Snickers having sex with Ando, Jade was shocked before exiting the ring quickly. The beef continued with Snickers continued as the two battled it out. At Alcatraz Aggression Jade Mystique was set to defend her championship in an Inter-Gender Double Championship match with her partner being DJ Ando against Snickers and Chad Bowens. After distracting Ando, Jade cost her team the match and in turn lost her belt. Maneaters Jade is a former member of Maneaters. The group included Snickers & Leda . They are former Vixen Tag Team Champions Power House Jade Mystique is also a former Unified Television Champion combining the Vixen International Championship with the Vixen Television Championship. At the 2012 OBW Awards, Jade Mystique took home 4 awards including Vixen of the Year for the second time, Moment of the Year, Stable of the Year with Snickers and Dannity Khane , and Vixen Match of the Year. In Wrestling Finishing Move: Mystikick Mystique FaceLift Managers: Team Vixen Maneaters Wrestlers Managed: DJ Ando Gabriel Storm Snickers Christian Malice Tommy Fly Maneaters Career Highlights: Divas Champion (2 time) Vixen World Champion (1 time) Daffney Award for Best Reign OBW Award for Vixen of the Year (2011)(2012) OBW Award for Moment of the Year (2012) OBW Award for Stable of the Year- with Snickers and Dannity Khane (Maneaters ) OBW Award for Vixen Match of the Year- with Myroslava Ivanova and Cream Longest reign for Diva's Championship (126 days) OBW Award for Feud of the Year-with Ice Vixen Tag Team Champion (1 time) Runner-up for OBW Survivor 2012 Vixen Television Champion (1 time) Vixen International Champion (1 time) First ever Diva's Champion